I Love Technology
by secamimom
Summary: Edward works for the Geek Squad and Bella is in need of help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"God I hate technology," I sneered as I hit my hand up against the side of my computer monitor. I was constantly having problems with this piece of crap of a computer sitting at my desk. I swear, you would think working at a high class place like Twilight Publishers, they would have fancy new computers but no. I can't complain though. Another tech problem leads to another visit from the Geek Squad. Another visit from the Geek Squad means another visit from Mr. Edward Cullen himself. Other people might have found the black slacks, white button up, pocket protector and black skinny tie dorky, but not me. I found it to be quite sexy. Who the hell am I kidding? Edward Cullen dressed in the Geek Squad official uniform was downright fuck-able. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

"Angela, could you please let the tech guy in as soon as he arrives," I said to my secretary.

"Sure thing Bella," she replied. I had no problem that Angela called me Bella. We had been friends since high school. We hung out together all the time so I had no problem with her calling me that at the office.

Suddenly there was a knock at my office door and it slowly opened. And there he was. The Greek god himself. God, that outfit just had me wet already. And the hair, it looks like he has already had sex today. Sex hair I like to call it.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked glancing around the office.

"No, no of course not Edward," I replied smoothly. "I can't seem to get anything done today because of this piece of crap. I stood by my desk now and was pointing at the ancient piece of technology. He came and sat down at the desk and began to do his thing.

"You know," he began, "you really should look into getting a new computer. This thing has seen better days." Little did he know that I was offered a new computer on numerous occasions I just never took them up on that offer. A new computer meant no visits from the Geek Squad. No visits from the Geek Squad meant no office visits from Edward. Now I couldn't go letting that happen now could I.

" I have tried to get them to get me a new computer but they keep putting it off," I say while twirling a piece of my hair around my finger and leaning over his back to look at the screen. I can tell that my breasts are barely touching his back but I am sure that he can feel the hardness of my nipples poking through the thin dress shirt he has on.

Edward is still punching keys on my ancient keyboard and I began to breathe on his neck. He swallows hard and is now working a little slower. I look down toward his lap and smirk. There is clearly a bulge in his pants now and it is proof that my little plan is working. I decide to up my game a bit. While I am still leaning over him looking at the screen and my breasts are still poking him in the back, I slowly lean in and stick my tongue out to lick his ear. I hear a low moan coming from Edward and I smirk. I go in to lick again but suddenly he whips around the desk chair and forcefully grabs me by my waist. He holds me there and with one swoop of his arm, has the entire contents of my desk swept to one side on the floor. He roughly places me on the desk and grabs me by the back of my neck. He brings our mouths together and electricity tingles through me. We are both fighting for dominance now. Our tongues going back and forth dancing between our mouths. Our hands are all over each other.

Edwards hands have gone up my skirt and he lets out a growl. "No panties," he says nipping at my jaw and neck.

"No," I say, clawing at his shirt trying to get my hands inside to feel his bare chest. " What can I say, I foresaw some sort of technology problem today and figured I would get to see you."

"Fuck," he said huskily, grabbing my skirt and pulling it completely off of me. His fingers rubbed the wetness that was already present. "So fucking wet already," he said rubbing my clit with his thumb while two fingers were curled inside me.

"God Edward," I moaned, "that feels so fucking good." He was now thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace. I was so close but I didn't want to cum like this. No. I wanted to feel his cock buried deep inside me. I wanted him to feel my muscles clamp around him and make him cum. "Edward, " I said leaning in to whisper in his ear," I want you to Fuck me."

Evidently that was all he was waiting for. He had me pulled to the edge of the desk and before I knew it he had buried himself deep inside me. We were both moaning so loud in our ecstasy that I am surprised people on the floor above us couldn't hear us. He was thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper, and I was so close. I could tell that he was too. Edward leaned down and began to nip at my breasts and took one of my nipples between his teeth.

"God, don't stop, " I cried.

"Didn't plan on it," he said, in between thrusts. We were both sweating furiously and out of breath. Then Edward leaned down and said in my ear, "Cum for me Bella" and that was all it took. That sent me right over the edge and as soon as my orgasm rushed through me, Edward's followed right after. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead after we both got our breathing under control. He slowly helped me up and pulled his pants up. Afterwards, he began to help me pick up the things that had been strewn off of my desk. Once we were done he picked up his messenger bag and walked toward the door.

"Do you see any computer problems in your future?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course. Same time next week, Mr. Cullen," I asked and smiled at him.

"See you then Mrs. Cullen" he said winking at me, and turned to walk out of my office.

"I love technology," I say to myself, sitting down at my desk.

**A/N: That's right people. They are married. I just thought it would be fun to have them have a little office romp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK. I decided to add another chapter today to what was supposed to be a one-shot. I drew inspiration from the recently revealed GQ outtakes, you know, the one with the skinny black tie and white button up. So, imagine that as you read more about Techward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Here I was sitting at home, all alone, and I am horny as hell. I made a tech call earlier today because I was having "problems" with my computer at work. I had gotten myself all worked up by the time my appointment time had arrived and in walked….Mike. What the hell? Edward was supposed to be the one to handle all the tech problems on this side of town. So I had to come home and take my problems into my own hands, and by hands I mean my removable shower head. It felt good, but nowhere near as good as Edward could make me feel. I had pleasured myself twice while in the shower and once more before getting dressed and here I sat, still fucking horny and waiting for my husband to get home. I didn't even bother getting dressed because I knew all clothing I had on would end getting ripped. I just had on my blue satin robe and was flipping through the channels on the TV.

I heard keys jingle on the other side of the door and I sat up and turned toward the door. And there he stood. My Edward. Black fitted pants, white button, up and …fuck me. He still had on the tie. Something about him in that skinny black tie just immediately got my panties soaking wet.

I stood up and walked, or probably more like prowled, towards him. I had attacked his lips with mine before he could even put his keys and briefcase down. Both of our lips were moving with each others, fighting for dominance. I broke away and grabbed him by that skinny black tie. I held it over my shoulder dragging him behind me like he was on a leash. And he quickly followed.

As soon as we were in the bedroom I had him pushed up against the wall and attacked him again. He had opened up my robe and was cupping a breast in one hand and had one hand planted firmly on my ass. He broke away from my lips and attacked one of my nipples with vigor. I moaned and ran my hands through his messy copper locks. The more I moaned the rougher he got, so of course I moaned even more. He then bit down on my nipple and I almost came right then and there. He took the hand that was holding my ass and ran it down my belly and began to rub at my center.

"So fucking wet for me, baby," he groaned huskily into my ear. That just made me moan some more and I heard a little chuckle come from him. I then decided to take my hand and ran it in the front of his pants and grabbed his cock.

"So fucking hard for me, baby" I teased him back and he growled. That's right, he fucking growled. And before I knew it he had thrown me on the bed and his head was between my legs licking and lapping up my wetness.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned, " God that feels so fucking good. Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I had my fingers tightly wound into his hair while he worked me over with his tongue and his fingers. He knew exactly what to do and had me cumming harder than I ever had before within minutes.

He sat up and smiled and stuck his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. "I want you to fuck me NOW Edward," I told him. He hopped off the bed and took his shoes and socks off and his pants quickly followed. He began to undo his tie and I grabbed it again and forcefully pulled him toward me and whispered into his ear, huskily "Leave it on". He took of his white button up and left the tie on and looked at me with a smirk. He climbed on the bed crawling over to me like a lion on the hunt. He began nipping at my flesh working from my belly up to my neck. He kept licking and nipping and teasing me.

"Just fuck me Edward," I cried, getting impatient.

"Easy, Love," he said smiling, " I am just teasing you. You know how I like to tease. But if you want a good, hard fucking Bella…" he said and slammed his length into me "a good and hard fucking is what you will get."

I nearly came the moment he impaled me with his cock but then he pulled out and I whimpered. He rammed back into me and I rocked my hips into him. We kept up with that rhythm and both of us were sweating and moaning and kissing and licking each other. I wanted to go all night but I could feel my orgasm rushing upon me. Evidently Edward could tell I was close too because he reached a hand between us and pinched my clit hard, which sent me right over the edge, screaming Edward's name. As my muscles clamped his cock, Edward joined me over the edge, moaning my name.

He let down some of his weight on me and nuzzled his head into my neck. " Why were you so late getting in tonight," I asked him. He laughed a little and pulled out of me gently, rolling over to his side to keep contact with my face.

"Well if someone wouldn't have attacked me the minute I walked in the door, I would have told you by now," he said teasing me.

"Oh please," I said, "as if you didn't just enjoy that."

"Touche," he said laughing, " I did enjoy that quite a lot. But anyways, back to the reason I was late getting home. I had a meeting with the big-wigs at the company and I got a promotion."

I sat up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, baby," I said, "I am so happy for you."

He hugged me back and said "But baby, you haven't heard the best part yet. I get my own office. You should come and check it out some time." and then he winked at me.

_Oh, you bet your ass I would be coming and checking out his office._


End file.
